


Strip that Down

by lb4



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Dancing, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lb4/pseuds/lb4
Summary: No one is immune to Jim Kirk's charms. Apart from you, or at least that's what you pretend.





	Strip that Down

**Author's Note:**

> A request from Tumblr for this song, Kirk and a bit of a love/hate relationship.  
> Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.  
> You can find me on tumblr as anotherstartrekimagineblog

“There he goes again.” You whisper to your friend in disdain, sipping at your drink and wishing the alcohol would kick in already.    
Captain Kirk was sweeping around the room, chatting with all the crew and showing off that wide smile.    
  
He irked you, beyond belief. Kirk was a good captain, there was no question about that - but on a personal level, it's fair to say he was nowhere near your favourite person. To you, and you felt only you, his arrogance was clear. He's a pretty boy and he knows it, and you've always felt like he never lets anyone else forget it either - being so endlessly charming and oh so wonderful.    
  
The truth was, you were attracted to him, just like countless others aboard the ship and far beyond - that very fact irritated you. He knew so many people could put up no fight to his charms, and that's why you made such a conscious effort to show him how wrong he is. You never indulged him in his attempts at conversation or flirtation on the odd day you were on the bridge - but you would never disrespect him either - at least not to his face.   
  
“Can you blame him for being so social? It's been a rough couple of weeks. I know I needed to let loose.” She laughs. “C’mon, we should get more drinks, shots maybe?”   
  
“Sounds like a plan.” You say, trying to take the venom out of your voice - she's probably just trying to shut you up. You realise for a man you dislike you seem to talk about him an awful lot.     
  
Your friend waves over the bartender and places an order for a few drinks and some extra shots - neither of you are holding back and the drinks are gone almost as soon as they arrive.    
  
“Evening ladies.” A smooth voice greets, and you can immediately identify it by the feeling of both irritation and giddiness it gives you. “Having a nice night?”    
  
You start speaking before your friend gets a chance - you don't want him sticking around any more than he needs to.    
“We're having a great night, thank you, Captain.” The smile on your face is forced.   
  
“Oh, frosty! What did I do to you?” He grasps his chest, pretending to be hurt. “Anyway, let me get you ladies your next round of drinks.” He says moving toward the bar. You go to interrupt, but he places the order for some drinks regardless.   
  
The three of you drink together, almost in one go, before he's moving off again.    
“Loosen up, Lieutenant.” He calls as he walks away. “It's a party!” He spins and gyrates in a sort of dance, and even you must admit you had to fight back the slightest smile.   
  
You huff out your breath and try to regain your steely composure - steadying your face. Some of those drinks are catching up to you, and you can feel yourself begin to sway and become more distant from being sober.   
“Another drink?” You ask.

* * *

  
Drink after drink goes down until you eventually begin to loosen. You're not as steady on your feet, your sight is becoming more and more subpar, and you find yourself laughing hysterically at the slightest of jokes from your friend. Under normal circumstances, you'd have stopped drinking a long time ago - but the evening has progressed into an even more party-ish atmosphere. A lot of the crew are just as drunk as you, dancing under the dimmed lights to the booming music, and it's not long before you join them.    
  
“I love this song!” Your friend shouts, though you still struggle to hear. She downs her drink and you follow suit as she takes you by the hand and pulls you into the crowd.    
  
Dancing is a lot easier when you've had this much to drink - maybe not in the physical sense but there's very little you care about right now. The more you move, it seems the faster the alcohol does the work, or just the fun you're having. Before you know it you're completely lost in the music, surprisingly still going despite the amount of alcohol you've consumed.    
  
“I'll be right back, keep dancing!” You vaguely hear being called in your direction as your friend's hand is pulled out of yours.   
  
“Okay.” You laugh and continue to move amongst your fellow crew mates. You don't recognise many of them, but you're having a good time regardless.    
  
The music selection shifts to something that's quite pop-ish, but with a sensual undertone, and if you weren't feeling yourself before you certainly are now. The movements come easy and you're reminded of days in the academy where you spent nights with friends practically all over each other, and everyone else.    
  
You're pleasantly surprised when you feel a presence behind you, and eventually, two strong hands slipping onto your waist, caressing your body as you move to the music. Whoever it is, they know exactly how to touch you. A tight body is pressing into the back of you as the hands move up and down your sides, sending a tingling sensation straight to your very core.    
The body moves closer, and you feel hot breath and the slight catch of stubble on your neck, making you weak at the knees, but you continue to push back into the body, enjoying the sensations the stranger was causing. The hand moves to your front, gently moving over your stomach before stopping just below your breast - teasing you ever so slightly.    
  
Just as you're considering moving the mysterious stranger's hand further up, giving you what you want, cold surrounds you and the body moves away. Before you can turn, the gap is filled with other people dancing all around you, and the mysterious stranger is gone.    


* * *

  
Waking up was difficult, albeit not as much as you were expecting. The lights in your room are just slightly too bright, but not blindingly so - your head is throbbing and your mouth is dry. Upon consideration, you decide you've been in worse states than this.    
Despite last night's activities, you still have duties today - and making yourself presentable takes time. Luckily, you're in a position of looking far better than you feel when you set off to work.    
  
In your haste to get to your station, you're rushing around with your head down and avoiding the blaring lights of the ship’s hallways. Unfortunately, you managed to walk straight into someone. The last person you'd want to run into. Kirk.   
  
“Sorry, Captain.” You're in a hurry, and the impact has made your head hurt more.   
  
“No need to apologise.” He smiles as you begin to rush off. “Hey (Y/N)?”   
  
“Yes?” You stop,  not used to the captain addressing you by your first name.    
  
“I never knew you could dance like that.” He begins, and you go to interrupt.    
“But I'm glad you danced like that with me.”    
  
The smile is back, and for once, it doesn't seem to irk you.    
  



End file.
